<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rekindling by KennaxVal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927753">Rekindling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal'>KennaxVal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodbound (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jax Matsuo/Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rekindling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The way Adrian looked at Amy made me feel ill.</p><p>It was obvious that the human had power over us both, but it wasn’t just her exquisite beauty. In truth, Adrian and I were both deeply in love with Amy and neither of us could stand the thought of being apart from her. It was already bad enough having lived our lives without each other.</p><p>***</p><p>Decades Earlier</p><p>“Jax, I… no mas. You must stop kissing me or I won’t have the courage for what I have to say.”</p><p>“What’s wrong, Adrian? Don’t you love me?”</p><p>“Si, Jax. But my love is like a curse. My heart died a little went Eleanor was killed by that esfinter and I knew better than to pursue you. But I ached for your touch and for this I’m deeply sorry mi amor. The longer we are together, the more you will get hurt. You deserve someone who will commit themselves fully to you instead of pinning for a dead wife.</p><p>***</p><p>I never fully forgave Adrian for breaking things off with me, but I understood his reasoning. So to see him now undressing Amy with his eyes was doubly heartbreaking. I’ve only ever loved two people and feared that they would end up breaking what was left of my heart.</p><p>After years of pain, I decided it was better to walk away and concede defeat. Besides, it was clear that Amy loved Adrian as well so it really was the best thing for her that I left her alone. If I hadn’t been deep in thought, to be honest, pitying myself, I would’ve noticed what was approaching me, but I soon felt the pull of something strong followed by the piercing wind at a blinding speed.</p><p>Even for a vampire, being carried about like that can be a little jarring, so it took me a minute to get my bearings once I can to a stop. Just imagine my surprise when I found myself in Adrian’s penthouse lying on a plush bed with purple sheets. I figured there had to be a mistake but when I began to sit up, I realized that I was bound in rope and completely naked.</p><p>“Feeling comfortable?”</p><p>Before looking up, I already knew the voice belonged to Adrian. That sexy Spanish accent never failed to make me stiffen up and that night was no exception.</p><p>“By the looks of your salchicha, I would you are, no?”</p><p>I could guess what Adrian had in mind but I honestly wasn’t sure how I felt about it. As seductive as he looked in his fancy three-piece suit, I couldn’t stop thinking about how he had hurt me in the past and not to mention…</p><p>“Amy! You can’t do this to Amy. She loves you, Adrian. Just like I did once.”</p><p>The smile on Adrian’s face vanished instantly. “Once?”</p><p>Years ago, he cast me aside and even though I should’ve wanted to return the pain, I couldn’t stand to see him so wounded. And if I was being honest with myself, I still wasn’t over him.</p><p>“What did you expect, Adrian? I couldn’t keep pining for you all this time. Did you really expect me to?”</p><p>Adrian shook his head. “It’s all my fault, mi amor. I was so afraid of facing loss that I hurt you. But I never stopped loving you. And know that we’re both in love with Amy as well, things are… different.”</p><p>“What are you talking about, Adrian? And why have you brought me here?”</p><p>“Because I asked him to.”</p><p>Amy was clutching onto her robe, leaving her abundant cleavage for me to admire. Not only were her breasts large and flawless but there were veins that made her chest a great place for feeding. No doubt Adrian noticed this as well. </p><p>I was entranced at the sight of Amy’s robe pooling around her feet revealing her perfect nakedness. As beautiful as she was from the front, I went crazy at her gorgeous ass as she turned around to strip Adrian.</p><p>As recently as an hour prior, the thought of Adrian and Amy undressed together would’ve made me ill. But I gathered that they brought me around for a purpose and I found myself wondering if my greatest fantasy was about to come true.</p><p> Adrian’s length sprung out of his pants at Amy’s touch and with his clothes now discarded, I watched as the only two people I ever loved approach me. </p><p>“If you will have us both,” Adrian said. His eyes pleaded with me. “I would like to spend the rest of our days making up for that terrible day for which I’ll never fully forgive myself. You’re a better hombre than me, Jax and perhaps you’ll forgive me.”</p><p>No matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise, deep down I always knew that if this moment came, so would I and in an instant, Adrian and I were together once again. Only this time, we now had the most beautiful woman in the world with us.</p><p>According to Amy, she was starting things off easy by sitting on my face while Adrian took my erection in his mouth and cupped my balls. I honestly didn’t know what sensation I enjoyed more. Amy’s femininity was so beautiful; it was a joy to behold and tasted divine and I hoped Adrian felt the same way about me. The minutes went by like seconds and as I released in Adrian’s mouth, I was glad that vampires recover faster.</p><p>Next, Adrian traded places with Amy so he could slip his manhood in my mouth while she grabbed my member and squeezed proving that she was surprisingly strong for a human. </p><p>Eventually, I was set free allowing Amy and me to tie up Adrian. I suggested we do so on his knees instead of his back. To be honest, I wasn’t completely over our many years of angst, so I took it out on him by slapping his ass as hard as I could repeatedly. Knowing that Adrian was an older and, therefore, stronger vampire gave me leeway to cut loose and unleash all my frustration on him in the most satisfying way possible. I could tell that Adrian was enjoying the pain and pleasure of it all and I’m sure that Amy licking his balls only intensified his ecstasy. </p><p>It was after I untied Adrian that we both looked at Amy. She was the one who had reignited our passion for love, specifically with each other. With all of us on our knees, Adrian parted Amy’s inner lips with his rock hard cock and I grabbed her asscheeks so I could enter her gorgeous rear end.</p><p>The two of us thrust into the woman we both loved while sharing a kiss with each other lasting multiple rounds and clearly giving Amy the night of her life.</p><p>We caressed Amy’s abundant breasts before biting around her nipples to feed on her. I swear her blood tasting sweeter than any others; it was a taste matched only by the nectar from her center. And once we’d fed enough, I plunged my face right in Amy’s mound, licking the lips and gulping the delicious juices that came from her.</p><p>Alas, a human can only take so much and once we saw how tired Amy had grown, Adrian and I took her to the bath where we massaged her body with hot water and soapy suds while feeding her fruit and ice water until she regained her strength.</p><p>“We should do this every night,” Amy said through a meek smile. It was clear she still needed rest.</p><p>Adrian and I agreed while taking turns kissing her lips, breasts, and femininity. We also kissed each other which was worth every second I’d spent waiting for such a glorious night. But something was still bothering me.</p><p>“Why Adrian? Don’t get me wrong, I’ve never been happier than I am right now, but I wish to know why everything changed tonight. When last we spoke, it seemed you were determined to live alone.”</p><p>“Jax, mi amor, I’ll never be able to apologize enough. When we broke apart it was because the wounds of losing Eleanor were still fresh. And over time I realized that by turning you away, I was only hurting myself further. But by then, I was worried that you’d moved on without me; that you would never forgive me. So I closed myself off, refusing to let myself love. It wasn’t until Amy came into our lives that I realized how deeply I loved you both and it was worth the risk of reaching out to you.”</p><p>In response, I leaned over to kiss him, for there were no words needed. Amy, Adrian, and I love each other and we’re done masking our feelings. Even for a vampire, life is too short to be lying to your own heart so we promised each other and, most importantly, ourselves that we would spend every possible moment in each other’s loving embrace from that moment on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>